roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Base
Description The Mega Base is a super-sized starbase added in Beta and located in the center of the map. It is where you go to build ships, access your Warehouse, and buy/sell materials at a steady medium price. Unlike the Faction Starbases, the Mega Base has no defenses, is invincible, and belongs to no one. When player's ships are docked at the Mega Base they are invincible. Some players use this as an exploit and spawn carriers at the Mega Base and use the fighters, while their carrier stays safe. This invincibility switches off when the ship becomes undocked. The Mega Base's ore is linked across all servers including private servers. Even though the Mega Base cannot be destroyed, it has 50,000 shields and hull. If the Mega Base could explode it would have an explosive radius of 100. Interior The Mega Base has a total of 16 terminals and 5 "sub-terminals". Each sub-terminal has either 3 (if on the main floor) or 4 (if terminal E) terminals in it. In the center of each of these is a teleport button to the hub. On top of terminals A-D there are rooms labeled on signs, also labeling the sub-terminals In the center of the Mega Base, there is a room known as the hub, which is the location of the Galaxy VIP Lounge, a glassy building with a sign saying "VIP Lounge". In the center of the hub, there is a pillar with some teleporters, which all take you to the "sub-terminals". One, however, leads you to an upper observatory. The pillar itself contains 4 screens which all have some sort of message on them. Above the Galaxy VIP Lounge is the Admin Lounge. It contains models of all the Admins doing a pose and has some chairs and tables. The only way to get here is if an Admin spawns the Eclipse and you walk on the button called the Eclipse inside the Eclipse and it will teleport you to the Admin Lounge. There are also two signs that cycle through four different "Ads". These are for the Galaxy Group, Case Clicker, Sean's Empire, and Xeiron Industries. The Case Cliker ad reads "Come play the best Sci-Fi game around!". This is probably based on rcouret complaining that Case Clicker is categorized as a Sci-Fi game. Players can advertise there groups/places for these prices. 1 day 200 Robux, 3 days 500 Robux and 7 days 1000 robux. Tips and tricks * If you plan to transfer items or sell and buy items at Mega Base, make sure you are not at war, pirates normally do some pirating at Mega Base and normally attack any enemy ship they see, mainly miners and freighters. * Aliens normally head to Mega base, so be warned and look at the mini map. * Some small ships can get inside Mega Base, like Wyrm or Wasp. * Pirates can be lured to the Mega Base if they follow the player's ships there. Trivia * Some small ships can get inside the Mega Base, like Wyrm or Wasp. * Sometimes a bigger ship can get into the Mega Base via Warp, however, this is not advised, as it is bannable to warp into the Mega Base to avoid ship destruction. * Ships didn't need to be built at the Mega Base in Alpha since the Mega Base didn't exist. * On the day of the release of the advertisements at the Mega Base the prices used to be 1 day 500 Robux, 3 days 1000 Robux and 7 days 2000 Robux but was made cheaper due to this being too expensive. Category:Browse Category:Starbase